robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf
Please make a new header. Please be advised that my presence is minimal, and other users may be able to answer your questions faster. Merging Incomplete Look, I hate to be the jerk here, but you do need to be a little more careful when you're merging pages. When you merged Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare, you ended up writing... ...and I have to be honest, I had absolutely no idea what you were trying to say because the structure was really badly broken. I've tried to fix it as best I can, but if that's not what you wanted to say, I can only apologise. Just try to be a little more careful next time if you can? CrashBash (talk) 09:15, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :No one would say anything about anyone being a jerk. To err is human. The sentence was probably originally "Spirit of Knightmare's dimensions were nearly identical", but I moved stuff around. The edit is just to remove the apostrophe and superfluous "s". Thanks for cleaning it up. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:36, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Bulldog Breed image I don't know if you've realised that this image is from Series 3 not Series 7. I'm sure it was an accident.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:54, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :looks like the wrong one came off my desktop, whoops. I'll fix it when I'm back at my computer. Thanks for the pickup. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:03, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Crushtacean Hi TG, about the recent edit to the Crustacean article. That was actually me that put that information down but I didn't realise at the time that I wasn't logged in like as I usually am when I come on here frequently so can only apologise. Furthermore, here is also the Facebook chat I had with Dominic Visser when I asked him. Hope this helps. Liam Bryant 11:46, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Liam, can you please printscreen it and put it on the talk page? Then we can add it back in. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:07, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't mention it, only question is how do you printscreen things? Liam Bryant (talk) 12:18, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :::If you're on a Mac, press "Command-Shift-4" and drag the box around the section you want, which will save a PNG to the desktop. If you're on a PC, "Control-Print Screen" and then open Paint, press Control-V and it'll paste there. Then crop it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Kat 3 + Undoing Didn't you tell me just a few days ago that "undoing is not for when you disagree"? In that case, can I please, politely, point out that that statement should apply to you as well. CrashBash (talk) 11:14, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I was preserving the status quo. That was the difference. But I don't want to offer excuses, I'm glad to see you're conscious of the rules. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:20, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, and I made an honest mistake, yet you ragged on me. So, not really a difference. CrashBash (talk) 14:24, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Rollback I'm sure this is old news, and I'm not trying to sound rude, but can I have my rollback powers back? I got them years ago and when I left you took them away because I didn't need them. I get that, but you didn't leave me any room to come back as I was. Promotions aren't like library books, you shouldn't have to rent them out for a period. You wouldn't want your admin powers subject to availability. 'GutripperSpeak 01:03, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :That's completely fair and I apologise for doing so. They've now been restored. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:29, September 21, 2016 (UTC) stopping editing Why are you being a ass to CB? Granted, he can be annoying but others are messing up and you're punishing him allow. If you can't add stuff without a cite, what's the point of even editing on here if everything is going to have "citation?" added after it? Only place I'll edit from now on, my user page and that it is. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:55, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :I understand your concerns. I gave Crash a very short block because I have given him five warnings on the same thing and he has constantly ignored me. Despite his allegations, no one else on this Wiki has been removing the citation tag. :Referencing and the citation template is used on every single Wiki except ours, and its a step we are taking because we are constantly getting criticised for not fact checking. Mark Joerger fought with us about it many years ago, causing us almost irreparable harm on Wikipedia and in the roboteer community. Gary Cairns openly criticises us in Forums, and even roboteers like Team Shakey have come to this Wiki to complain. The template I feel is very clear - it is there to flag things that we need a footnote, and it gets removed once a footnote has been added. Not everything needs a citation tag - things on the TV show don't, for example, because everyone can find it. Its things like "Bondi-Titch was a stock robot, not an actual Australian robot", which contradicts the broadcast and so we need to show readers how we know that. Now that the Stock Robot page has been referenced, the tag has been removed. :I'm disappointed you feel that my pursuing this policy means you need to stop editing, but I will respect your choice to do so. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:17, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you please stop saying I "ignored" you when I simply mistook what you wanted? To ignore you, I wouldn't have posted the reference anywhere at all. CrashBash (talk) 19:30, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::It would've been nice if there was a blog where you explained how they the citation thing works, what info to use it on, what info not to use it on and whatever else there is to know about it. There one major problem with the citation thingy as well, the source for some of the questionable but true bits of info collected over the years might be old team websites that have vanished without been added to the Wayback Machine, hence, the source of the info is lost forever! Didn't think about that, did you? Sam (BAZINGA) 22:32, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::It doesn't have to be a perfect citation, it just has to point towards where the info came from, even if it isn't accessible anymore. The citation tool is explained quite clearly on Robot Wars Wiki:Canon. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just as a heads-up, but maybe the next time Crash gets into trouble (I hate to say this, but I think it's a matter of when rather than if) maybe someone else could reprimand him? I've noticed that it's mostly been TG reminding him- I wouldn't be surprised if Crash considered that proof that TG was singling him out each time. Having said that, I did notice some praise given to Crash- but still, nine times out of 10, whenever Crash ends up in hot water, it's TG who deals with it. Maybe have someone else sort it out next time? It mightn't work out anyways (mainly because the other admins appear to be quite busy), but it might be worth a try. Just my two cents of course. 'S256 23:22, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, but I'm not going to message Toast or RA2 to tell Crash off when he and I can have a mature and direct conversation about it that can be easily resolved. That's unfair on someone like Toast, and completely passive aggressive. Contrary to what people seem to believe for some reason, I don't actually have an irrational hatred for Crash, I think he's a very intelligent user and a valuable asset. When he does great stuff, I point it out. When he does the wrong thing I point it out. No different for how I would treat any other user. As for 9 times out of 10, I don't know where that logic falls because I haven't been here regularly since 2011. I didn't settle the Nuts dispute or any other issues, those were other admins. ::::::I have no interest in continuing this conversation, because the block has well and truly expired and the issue is settled. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The reason people believe you have something against me is because you're so hyper-aggressive, or rather you have been in the past. I do apologise for bringing this up when it hasn't been a thing for years, but the fact that you flat-out tried to perma-ban me for nothing more than correcting a mistake you had made about Panic Attack, Disc-O-Inferno and The Steel Avenger (which I had a pretty good citation for, ironically) and then never even tried to apologise about it beyond retracting the perma-ban after it had been active for about a year is not something people are going to forget, and I'm afraid that still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Not to mention you once said to me, and I quote, "''I'm sorry but I don't have to prove anything to you", which is extremely hypocritical because you banned me for not proving what I said, even though technically I had tried. And I'm sorry, but "we were all young once" is not really an excuse - the fact remains, you should have been banned for that comment alone, but you weren't because nobody could. Yes, I know that was years ago, yes, I know you've matured greatly and I will commend you for that...but it's very difficult to ignore what's been done in the past. Especially when it comes across purely as "I'm allowed to do this, but you aren't". :::::::I'm sorry I had to say this, but I know I had to say it now. I'm pretty sure the old you from 4+ years ago would have just had a hissy fit and tried to perma-ban me again, but I know you're no longer that. I know for a fact you're better than that now. But there are still things that both of us need to improve on and work towards. CrashBash (talk) 15:33, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :Please can we just drop this. I'm bored of this argument and all we're doing is bringing it up again and prolonging the argument. Can you two just have a virtual handshake and move on. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:42, October 19, 2016 (UTC) ::This isn't an argument. I'm just genuinely explaining my thoughts on the matter, more specifically the claims about the "irrational hatrid", in a calm and concise manner. Sometimes these sorts of things are important to bring up - and ultimately, this sort of thing can and will lead to the "virtual handshake". But it's no argument. CrashBash (talk) 15:47, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Disc-O-Inferno With all due respect, and not trying to change your mind, I don't understand why you keep bringing up Disc-O-Inferno's losses to Shadow of Napalm and Sir Chromalot as reasons as to why it's "horrifically over-rated". Nobody in their right mind is comparing the Series 4 version, which was legitimately rubbish, to the version that competed in Extreme 1 onwards, which was a massive step-up no matter how you look at it. That's like calling Atomic overrated by focusing entirely on its Series 4 performance (when it WAS rubbish) and ignoring everything it went through in Series 7. CrashBash (talk) 15:59, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Somehow I knew you'd contact me about this. I don't use Series 4 as specific examples of why its overrated, I use it as part of its entire series record. I haven't ignored its performances in Series 6 and Extreme 1, but I'm not that impressed by the robots it beat (aside from the two robots who had to withdraw, you've only really got Comengetorix and Killer Carrot 2 as decent opponents, and I'm not that impressed by beating those). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:24, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It does kind of come across that way, though. Not to mention it doesn't really make that much sense in the long run, since you really like S.M.I.D.S.Y., and yet it lost to Rattus Rattus in its first series, a robot that pretty much fell apart upon impact. At the end of the day, neither S.M.I.D.S.Y. or Disc-O were very good in their first series, so it feels odd to me you hate one robot because of that, yet you like the other robot in spite of that. But that's just my personal take on the matter, nothing more or less. ::Also, I'd personally consider Spirit of Knightmare "decent" (it'd certainly beat Comengetorix and Killer Carrot), but that's beside the point. CrashBash (talk) 20:51, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not trying to convince you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:00, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Technically neither am I, I'm just sharing my thoughts. CrashBash (talk) 21:05, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Disc-O-Inferno beat a robot better than Comengetorix, Killer Carrot and Tridentate combined. Disc-O-Inferno immobilised Behemoth, left it for dead, and for some reason it didn't get counted out. Tridentate was basically cheated. Additionally the claim that The Steel Avenger caused Panic Attack to withdraw was a misconception, a large proportion of the damage was caused by Disc-O-Inferno. Even if you don't rate Velocirippa, Tridentate and Derek, surely there's a pattern when it immobilised them all so quicky. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:05, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, technically, it had already beaten Spirit of Knightmare, who is better than Comengetorix, Killer Carrot 2 and Tridentate...and I'd dare say combined. I wouldn't say it was a D-list. C-list, maybe, but not D-list. It's not on the same level as Velocirippa or Hippobotomus. CrashBash (talk) 21:19, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't going to engage in this conversation, but seriously? Spirit of Knightmare better than Killer Carrot 2? And that's combined with two other robots? Boy. Also, I just remembered I have to put Knightmare/Spirit of in my least favourites list as well. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:47, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, yes, seriously. Spirit of Knightmare is better than Killer Carrot. And Comengetorix. And Judge Shred 2.5 since you insist on bringing it up. It managed to flip over Steel Avenger quite easily, after all. It is nowhere near comparable to Velocirippa or Derek - it is C-rank at best. Also, you seem to be ignoring Toast's points too. Also, I really hope when you said "boy", you weren't using it as an insult. CrashBash (talk) 13:13, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I tried all day to think of an answer to this. But I can't without just straight up laughing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:18, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Really? I thought you were better than that. Or that simply means you have no argument to dispute my claims. CrashBash (talk) 07:13, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :In my opinion, I think there is a major difference between S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Disc-O-Inferno, despite having similar success. Whereas S.M.I.D.S.Y. was always treated as the plucky underdog in its heats, and henceforth always had a fanbase rooting for, Disc-O-Inferno was believed by some hardcore fans that it was godlike. And that is the problem, because both robots I have mentioned were good robots, but not ''great robots, otherwise they would have escaped the heats at least once. This is why I believe that Disc-O-Inferno is deemed to be overrated by some, whilst S.M.I.D.S.Y. continues to be loved by many Robot Wars fans, which also includes me. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:40, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, well, there's always going to be "those" people for every robot, good or bad. CrashBash (talk) 13:49, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Series 7 Rips I'll tell you the same thing I told Drop Zone: The rips of Series 7 that Nweston uploaded, while high quality, are the wrong dimensions, Series 7 isn't supposed to be 4:3. They should be full widescreen, so if you intend to take more screenshots from those episodes, please stretch them to 16:9. If you need proof, see this image Drop Zone uploaded. Those red circles with the bench numbers inside were definitely perfect circles in reality, proving that Robot Wars Series 5-7 were naturally widescreen footage, and the YouTube uploads shouldn't have condensed them to 4:3. Even if it's just guesswork, making an attempt to make the footage widescreen is better than leaving it in such a squashed state. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:27, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Oh well, I'll stop. The ones I've uploaded so far should be okay until someone gets around to them from the proper rips, because they're still better than the blurry little ones we already had. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:28, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Arena Judges System I've come up with a new idea, it may not work, but what if we used the score before the last round, for example. Semi-Finals Nuts vs Behemoth: Behemoth wins 5-1 Terrorhurtz vs Carbide: Carbide wins 6-0 Final Behemoth vs Carbide: Tie, goes to previous round, Carbide wins, (6-5) Of course, it is an idea to help resolve the judges system for the arena. I'd rather post it here because I'm unsure about where to put it on the forum. Adster1005 (talk) 22:30, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :What happens if a first-round battle is a tie though? 'S256 23:25, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::It's certainly a good idea Adster. It seems most people are pretty happy with the current system though. Next time don't be afraid to jump in with your opinion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Bryant Robot Wars Toon Ganandorf, why did you delete my series 3 page for my Fantasy Robot Wars when it was clearly labelled as being under my user name as are the same other series of Bryant Robot Wars? Liam Bryant (talk) 22:46, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :It's here. What TG deleted was missing the "User:" in front of the title, so even though your username was written in it, it still counted as mainspace, but all content was put in the right place. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:55, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Ah right, thanks for clearing that up, sorry for sounding annoyed. What a relief! Liam Bryant (talk) 23:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry Liam after Diotoir moved the pages I thought you'd been told, I just cleaned up the broken redirects left behind. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:05, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Team Pages I have put the trivia from the Team Joint Effort, Team Berserk and Team Mammoth pages, so you can go ahead and delete them all when you have the time. I was also thinking about removing the information from the Team Power page, as it is currently listed as a candidate for deletion, with support from other users. I have also put Team Reptirron back in the candidates for deletion, you can see my reasoning for this on the talk page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:59, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. Ill delete the pages. As for Team Reptirron, i am going to vote to keep it because I dont believe it wastes space like many others. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' ::Speaking of Team Pages, I've been thinking about the Team Torque page. Whilst it wasn't very detailed, and I understand your reasoning for deleting it, I think we should put the page back up, because we need it for the "Teams that entered two robots in one series" category. True, there wasn't much on the page, but the Team Bodge-It page also dosen't have much, but I made that page because they needed to be added to the "Teams that entered two robots in one series" category. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Ive been thinking the same. If youre happy to work it out i will restore it today. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:46, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::What exactly do you mean by "work it out"? Also, I've been thinking that after Team Power and Team Reptirron have been sorted, I won't add any more Team Pages to candidates for deletion, I'll add a cleanup badge to the page. For example, the Jurassic Park and Team Big Cheese pages need more information about the team, and less information that is on the competitor robots pages. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC)